Old Habits
by yumirox101
Summary: When an old student needs help, resentment stirs, friendships are made, and a certain X-Man's life is in danger. Sorry I've been outta practice for a while with this whole writing thing, so feed me your criticism!


Hey, guys! So this is just a oneshot since I've been out of practice for a while...Really looking for some constructive criticism.

* * *

"Live Wire"

A red light flashed in the dark halls of the Xavier Institute, and with it came the blaring noise of the alarm. Logan's nose twitched, and he shot out of bed. This was a familiar scent to him; one he could never forget.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked. She was one of the few who had not gone home for the holidays. The others being Scott, Beast, and the Prof. Logan ran passed her, claws drawn.

"Let's find out." Scott waved and took off after Wolverine.

Outside the institute, a dark figure with solid red eyes moved swiftly, tearing apart the X-Mansion's prized security system. The slim figure blasted a laser cannon to bits, and carried on with it's advance towards the building.

On the other side of the door stood Logan, claws unsheathed, Rogue in a fighting stance and Scott, fingers at his visor. Beast was soon joining them, with Xavier not far behind him. A small knowing smile crossed the telepath's face.

"You may show yourself, Anna." Charles Xavier's calm voice called.

A female figure appeared with her hand clad in red energy in the shape of a blade. She wore a type of image inducer that could conceal her appearance. Logan's face scrunched up, realizing how close the blade was to his neck. He narrowed his eyes, unfazed.

"Livewire." Logan spat.

She dropped her arms, energy fading, and smirked. And mimicking his sarcasm uttered, "Wolverine."

"You know her?" Scott questioned, not letting his guard down.

"Cyclops, Rogue, I'd like you to meet a former student of mine: Anna St. Valentine." Professor Xavier introduced.

"Livewire." Anna corrected.

"It's good to see you again, Miss St. Valentine." Beast bowed.

"I wish I could say I was here on a friendly visit. However, there are certain issues regarding my visit that prompt it to be strictly business." She smiled politely.

"Is that your fancy way of saying you need help?" Wolverine crossed his arms.

"I see the hostility still remains unchanged. Charming as always, Wolverine. But to answer your question: yes. I do need your help." Anna admitted.

"Come. We'll talk this over in my office." Xavier waved. Anna followed, running a hand down the old wall. It had been a year after the Apocalypse incident, but over ten since her last stay, and tensions between mutants had settled down a bit at the realization that they must stick together if they were to endure the challenges of being publicly recognized as mutants. Anna had managed to keep her identity secret, something she had prided herself on since she was a child.

_In the Parlor_

"What's the deal with this chick, Logan?" Scott looked over at him.

"The deal is she's trouble." Logan's fists clenched.

"That's all I'm getting on this subject, huh?" Scott asked.

"Go back to bed, both of you." Logan ordered and started for Charles' office with Beast.

"Yeah, right." Rogue whispered when Logan was out of ear-shot.

_Xavier's Office_

"Start from the beginning." Xavier prompted Anne. They were joined by both Beast and Wolverine in Xavier's office.

Anne looked at both of them, and then to Xavier. "I was with my brothers in the park, when Zach- you know him as Fire Hazard- got a real bad headache. He was doubled over in pain and complaining about a voice in his head. Something about a strange energy...? Anyway, I felt his power level grow, something that only happens when he's about to use his powers. He ended up blasting a boy's father through a tree. So I knew something was wrong, and tried to cover it up, but it was like he had lost total control. I think a telepath is using him."

"That is strange. Your brothers do exemplify complete control over their powers." Beast tacked on.

"Why didn't you bring him here?" Wolverine asked.

"I tried, believe me. He's just..." Anne sighed. She hated admitting her brothers were better. "He's stronger than me. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is he's hurting innocent people, Professor. And I can't help him by myself."

"Yeah, _he's_ hurting innocent people." Logan snarked. Anne ignored the quip.

"I'll try to help in any way I can. However, I may need you to subdue Fire Hazard if I have any hopes in reaching him." Xavier explained.

"Thank-you." Anne breathed.

Logan opened the door, and Rogue and Cyclops fell into the room dresses in their battle gear.

"Ha...ah, oops." Rogue smiled.

"I told you this would be a bad idea." Scott muttered.

Anne looked over at Xavier. He smiled.

"Rogue, Scott, would you like to join us?" Xavier smiled.

"Now hold on, Chuck." Logan started.

"Logan we can handle it. We went up against Magneto, and even Apocalypse. We're not kids anymore, and I think we can handle a rogue mutant." Scott argued.

Logan smirked. "Fine. You want to act like am adult? Get the jet ready."

"Where're we headed?" Rogue asked, her southern accent dominating her words.

"Central Park," Anne answered.

_On the plane_

"Are we ready?" Beast called back. Everyone answered in various forms of yes. Logan and Cyclops were piloting, with Charles and Beast behind them, and Rogue and Livewire behind them.

Livewire's armor had caught the attention of Rogue. It was a black metal that plated her gloves and abs. A single plate of the metal ran down the front length of her red boots. She wore a red fabric exposing her mid-drift, which was black plated metal, and black pants that tucked into the full leg-length boots. Her v-neck exposed the plated armor that went up to her neck. Rogue thought that the armor was a bit much.

"It's vibranium. I have to wear it because it mutes my powers." Anne answered without looking at Rogue.

"One of my best works, it I may say so myself." Beast called back. Anne smirked.

"I'm sorry." Rogue apologized for staring.

"It's not trouble. It keeps me from over absorbing energy, and helps me suppress it if I do. The down side: it's a little hard to conceal when going through airport security." Anne smiled.

"You wear it all the time?" Rogue asked, glancing at her gloves. "Suddenly wearing gloves isn't so bad."

"Usually, it protects me some, but protects others more. My powers- I drain energy from electrical devices, or straight up electricity, and convert it into what I need at the moment." She raised her hand, and red energy made itself known at the ends of her fingers.

"Why does it protect other people?" Rogue asked.

"People have electricity running through them through nerves, and electrons if we talk sub-atomically. Just one touch and you can say good-bye to your nervous system. Also, the air around me is charged, so you may feel shocked or staticky or a stronger gravitational pull." Anne counted and let the energy fade. The jet went stealth and they concealed it as they landed in the park.

Christmas decorations littered throughout the city shown brightly. There was a fresh layer of snow that coated the grass and rooftops. Rogue shivered as they exited the jet.

"Come on southern gal, ain't ya used to the snow yet?" Scott teased.

"Shut up." She punched his shoulder and giggled.

"I know you're here! I can sense you." Anne called to the darkness. Her red irises seemed to have a faint glow to them when in the dark.

"Fan out." Scott ordered. Xavier stayed on the plane trying to reach Fire Hazard telepathically.

Livewire rested her hand on a tree, and a noticed a set of red eyes glowing back at her. She gasped as she was tackled to the cold ground. The snow turned to steam upon touching her bare skin. She kicked Fire Hazard off of her and into the air. Wolverine swung from a tree and kicked him into a tree trunk. Fire Hazard retaliated by unleashing a red concussive blast from his hand at Wolverine.

Wolverine hit the side of the building, and growled as the cuts healed. Cyclops unleashed his own optic blast at the offender.

"No! Don't-" Livewire yelled too late.

Fire Hazard absorbed the optic blast, and shot it right back at Cyclops with twice the amount of force. Scott hit the ground hard, and was out for the count.

"-use energy attacks because he'll just rebound them." Livewire sighed. "Come on, Zach. Fight whatever's got you under it's control."

Beast ran at him next, and launched Rogue at Fire Hazard.

"Hey hothead, try and absorb this!" Rogue yelled and jumped him. She slammed her bare hand against Fire Hazard's pale skin. He cried out in pain, but she didn't let go. When he threw her off his back, her eyes started glowing red, and a red aura appeared around her. Fire Hazard breathed hard and looked at Livewire who stood over him.

"Annie, help me." He begged.

"Stay down, Zach." She ordered. "Professor."

Fire Hazard cried out in pain and he held his head in agony. Professor Xavier gasped as he figured out who the telepath was.

"You ruined any chance of hope I had. Apocalypse promised me I would have anything I wanted. And you took it away from me!" A man with tattoos on his face yelled.

"Mesmero, he was using you." Xavier tried to reason.

"Lier!" Mesmero yelled. Suddenly Wolverine was holding his head in pain now. Xavier turned and attempted to rebuild the mental block he had previously placed within Logan's mind. Logan turned, snarling, and ran towards the Professor with his claws unsheathed.

"No!" Rogue yelled, outstretching a hand attempting to throw a forcefield over Xavier.

"No that won't work!" Anne yelled and got in the way between Xavier and Logan. The vibranium muted the sound of the adamantium claws piercing their way through Anne's abdomen. She had grabbed his wrists in time, and using her super strength managed to avoid the claws piercing completely through her body, but not enough to prevent the stab wound that still cut deep.

Fire Hazard held Mesmero back from attacking Xavier too. Xavier closed his eyes and battled Mesmero for control. After a few seconds of Xavier fighting Mesmero telepathically, Livewire attempting to keep Wolverine from stabbing her anymore, Rogue trying to keep the forcefield around Xavier and Beast, and Fire Hazard holding Mesmero back, Xavier relaxed and Mesmero lost consciousness. The battle was over.

Logan retracted his claws and fell to one knee, and Livewire stumbled back trying to stay conscious.

"Please tell me your claws aren't adamantium." Fire Hazard groaned.

"They are." Logan breathed.

"Great. Her healing factor won't heal her wounds by itself. There's something about the adamantium that nullifies our powers." Fire Hazard sighed.

"Let's get her back then." Xavier rushed. Everyone boarded the jet and took off to the mansion, leaving Mesmero behind for the police.

_At the Mansion_

Anne rested on a medical bed, hooked to a monitor which monitored her heartbeat. It was faster than the average human, and her temperature read 212 degrees Fahrenheit. She looked up as Logan walked in.

"I would tell you I'm sorry, but uh, you and I both know you had that coming." Logan leaned in the doorway.

"Logan, I'm sorry. I should have apologized a long time ago. I betrayed your trust, and you have every right to not trust me again." Annie sighed. "In fact, that would be the smartest decision you ever made."

"I don't want your trust or apologies. What I want is your respect." He glared.

"That's all I can give you." Anne looked away.

Logan pulled out a communicator. "Xavier asked you to stay, but we both know you won't, so he wants me to tell you there's always a place for you here with the X-Men."

"Thank you." Anne smirked. She unhooked the wires attached to her and walked over to the window. She saluted lazily with two fingers. Logan returned it, and she flew out of the window into the sunrise.


End file.
